


Silver String

by Baloubasia



Category: The Godfather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baloubasia/pseuds/Baloubasia
Summary: 总是勒索别人的迈克尔遭到了来自劲敌的反勒索。事情并不像他所想象的那么顺利。
Relationships: Al Neri/Michael Corleone, Original Characters/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 13





	Silver String

迈克尔是个纽约人，流着西西里血的二代移民。他的意大利语零碎多少是在巩固家族的时候慢慢积累起来，但那些老传统早已更新迭代——他对它们没有产生过什么仪式感和虔诚的喜悦，也正因如此而从未讨厌任何一项。

除了歌剧。

在做爱的时候听歌剧。

“这就是你喜欢的，参议员先生？”他回避着那只划过他鼻骨的手指，以罕见的嘲弄语气。“弄臣？茶花女？唐…”

突如其来的吻将“璜”字堵回去。他感到发涩的血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来。

“闭嘴，意大利婊子。”哈里森一把抓住迈克尔的左手，将手背按在留声机上。细细碎碎的咏叹调瞬间注满了整个房间。

迈克尔顺从了，激怒这位后台强硬的合作伙伴有害无益。“这纯粹是生意。”他强迫自己忽视那个跨坐在他身上的男人——可屈辱感还是从头淋到脚，无孔不入。

他的另一只手，那平日里被人毕恭毕敬地亲吻的、在文件上签下一个漂亮名字的、跳舞时紧扣着妻子五指的手，此时正被迫抚慰着哈里森垂软的阴茎。他很僵硬地快速套弄起来，用习惯于制定策略的才能来努力想法子让哈里森尽快勃起——否则他的嘴就即将受难。

“给我口一下。”哈里森说，看着迈克尔那紧紧抿着的、标致的嘴唇。

“不行。”迈克尔挣开对方覆在他的后颈上把他往下摁的手，“马上就好了。”

“这完全是你自己的问题。”他想，尝试用拇指摩擦那些怪异的凸起，让黏腻的液体沾满了手心。和哈里森在一起的每时每刻，他都宁愿让感官彻底消失。

是的，或许即使对于被挤出纽约的黑帮家族而言，它的教父也不应当任参议员这般玩弄。但这纯粹是生意，不是私人的。认为迈克尔不足够精明而把自己给赔了进去的局外人都未能洞见交易的本质。

至少他是这么想的。不折不扣的生意人都会这么想。

“我已根据情况作出了最好的选择。”

五小时前，他还舒舒服服地半躺在扶手椅上会见哈里森·雷德尔。午间的日光如同轻飏的云絮般洒落于他，而百叶窗投下阴影将那张苍老的政客脸切成一格一格。

“参议员先生，很高兴见到您。”迈克尔礼节性地伸出一只手。“我是迈克尔·柯里昂。”

哈里森可没有握手的打算。“而我是个坦诚的人。”他把酒杯里的冰块晃得哐当响。  
紧接着他说出一个数字——他想要的分成。

“您把柯里昂家族的地盘当成殖民地了。”迈克尔向前倾了倾，笑意骤逝。接下来的一番话更是他所料想不到的。

“你难道真的没有自知之明？这就是为什么我讨厌黑手党——可悲的几内亚佬，他们没有自知之明！”哈里森像一位骄傲的演员似的，眯着眼睛看看四周，再继续慷慨陈词。同时他挺直腰杆，死死地盯紧了面前脸色发白的男人。迈克尔不得不仰视他——这使他的语调浸透了傲慢，厌恶挤满了每一道皱纹。繁复的演说训练下，他很擅长把握抑扬。“你们都是爬虫，知道吗？是的……你们每一个人。大箱大箱的垃圾倒入这个原本洁净美丽的国家……哗！眨眼间，遍地都是强盗和贼。爬虫！杂种！可怕的乌烟瘴气！听着…我在这屋子里一秒都呆不下去，这里弥漫着柯里昂家族的臭味…你们一个个穿着讲究的西装，自以为是真正的美国人。”

屋角的保镖们面面相觑，紧咬牙关。

哈里森不屑地“啧”一声，抿下一口酒。

汤姆已打算上前解围，但迈克尔对他做了一个表示拒绝的手势。

教父的嘴唇在发抖。“没想到您还是个种族主义者。”他冷冷地说。“您知道您会得到什么吗？”那双黑珍珠一般的眼睛逼视着哈里森。“什么也没有。”

“什么也没有。”他重复一遍。

哈里森露出一个狞笑。他将桌上的炮台模型调转方向对准迈克尔。

“咱们走着瞧，柯里昂阁下。”

“盘踞在美利坚的吸血鬼，休想从柯里昂家族得到一美分。”迈克尔压抑着怒气，从车窗内望向汤姆·黑根，后者则显得忧心忡忡。

“我知道你很生气，迈克尔，但他是本州参议员。我们得争取他的好感。”

“……汤姆，我会考虑这一点。”

三十分钟后。迈克尔在旅馆接到了二哥弗雷多的电话。“出事了，迈奇…我很抱歉，真的，我不想给你添麻烦…但他们…噢，天哪！对不起，迈奇，我实在处理不了…”

“告诉我发生了什么。”

“迈奇，我正和他们一起开派对…你知道的，总得有些消遣吧。……突然一群条子踹开门，拿着警官证说自己是LVPD的人！我的老天！他们都吓疯啦！场子被搜了个遍，已经押了一批人…现在竟然要来逮捕我……他妈的！你得想想办法，迈奇，我求你…”弗雷多的声音低了八度，“他们还要关掉赌场。”

“镇静点，他们不会这么干的。汤姆会给你安排律师。”迈克尔遮住听筒。“把今天的行程取消，阿尔。帮我和哈里森约个时间。”

他人生中第二次来到那个熟悉的意大利家常菜馆。凝固在空气里不曾飘散的三声枪响，解决掉妄图置他父亲于死地的人。  
迈克尔每每避开侍者的目光。

“不说点什么吗，柯里昂阁下？”哈里森奚落道，又拖过教父的手狠狠地吻着。

“参议员先生，我想您已知道在拉斯维加斯发生的事。”迈克尔垂下眼睛，强忍住把手从那张嘴下抽回的想法，憎恶濒临泛滥——他觉得这场景讽刺到了极致。

“你不能就这么做掉一个参议员。况且，我们需要他。”汤姆在来时的车上对他说。

“但可以控制他。”他在自己的颈项上系了一条暗花丝巾（凯送给他的）“当务之急是释放我们的人，让赌场正常运营，为此受点委屈是无关紧要的。”

“你不能表现得太急切，迈克，我恐怕他会瞅准这机会勒索一笔。”

“当然。”他突然觉得有点可笑，“汤姆……他们有法律、监狱、情报机构和警察，我们却只有私刑、暗杀、卧底和亡命徒。你听到哈里森说的话了吗？他会设下重重关卡，对南欧移民无情地克扣……我想跟他合作永远只是暂时的。”

“问题在于，没有可以替代他的人。这些年来我们在政界的损失很大。”汤姆咽下了一句——“你做事太绝，政客们都不怎么喜欢你”。

“我会挽回他们的，汤姆。”他是一如既往地斩钉截铁。“我会的。”

他哥哥在心里暗暗叹气。

“迈克，你根本挖不垮哈里森，他家的律师可以组成一个军团……甚至连法官都可能是他们的人。和他做对难有胜算……和他联手，他就可以当我们的靠山、我们产业的担保人……柯里昂家族甚至有机会重回纽约。”汤姆顿了顿，“你知道，纽约是爸爸发家的地方。”

迈克尔沉默不语。

“我明白你不信任他，迈克。等我们在政界扎稳了脚跟，再对付哈里森也不迟。”汤姆补充道，放缓的语调近乎安慰。

阿尔•内里回过头来。“就是这儿。”

他替迈克尔扶着车门，看着一群陌生保镖拥上来给后者搜身。

“小心，老板。”他说。

“他也要跟着一起？”一个保镖对迈克尔指指他。

“不，我一个人。”迈克尔说。保镖满意地点头。

一个大托盘把他俩的菜端了上来。

哈里森饶有兴味地切着牛排，似乎没听到迈克尔的话。

迈克尔也不再重复，他静默地等待着。

“有什么不妥？”参议员终于发话，“把人渣送进监狱是我的职责。”

“我们可以好好谈谈。”

“谈？我要谈什么—什么也没有！你的原话。”

“您不是单纯地想报复我吧？这对双方都没有好处。哈里森…我知道您是位精明的生意人。“

“你错了。”哈里森又开始晃荡他的酒杯，“内华达不只有柯里昂一个家族。”

迈克尔知道对方占了上风。他揣摩着哈里森变换的神色，声音也刻意柔软了些。  
“您为意裔美国人提供过很多帮助，我一直很尊敬您。” 说这些话时他的两手绞在一起。“…如果我之前考虑得不够周到，那么现在我想知道您真正的想法。”

“所有或全无，柯里昂阁下。”他在烟灰缸里捻灭烟头，“还要一点小小的酬谢。”

“是什么？”

他因迈克尔那胜券在握的表情而微微笑了，接着压低了声音，几乎凑在对方耳边。  
“我要你跟我上床。”

玻璃窗被疾风刮得乱响，一如在迈克尔心中激起的狂澜。不知怎的，他想到了阿尔·内里。“小心，老板。”他的亲信这么对他说过。与此同时他视线下移，绕着那枚澄蓝色的戒指不放，最终他用另一只手将它转了半圈，又转回来。

“你害怕了。”哈里森说。

迈克尔很慢地抬起头，深邃的眼窝被暖黄的灯光一点点打亮。“不。这有损柯里昂家族的名誉。”他说起话来总不免带着冰冷的恨意，快要把空气给冻结。

“柯里昂家族的名誉？哈哈，真是糟糕的笑话……你们这些伪善者，也不看看自己做的是什么勾当——杀人不有损名誉？走私不有损名誉？偷窃不有损名誉？你作为一家之主，爱惜的到底是家族的名誉还是自己的……”

“哈里森！”迈克尔蓦地吼了一声，顿时把对方的气焰给抑止住了。他静静地思考着，很轻地叹了口气。

“你能保证保密吗？”

“当然，我可不想连累自身。”哈里森脸上浮现出笑容。

“我答应你。”

“那么把你那些碍事的保镖给支走。”哈里森瞥瞥门外。

“你不可以毁约。”

“你也一样，柯里昂阁下。”

太浩湖畔的一家度假旅馆。这里实行会员制，住客不多，但装潢富丽，轩阁秀雅。

一个服务生打扮的人从总统套间里走出来，以惊异的眼光瞅瞅守候门外的两个壮汉。

“你看到了什么？”一个壮汉发问。

“雷德尔先生和他的矮个子朋友。”服务生回答。

“噢，伙计！那可不是什么'朋友'！”

“不是朋友就是敌人咯。”服务生耸耸肩。

“我看你准是有什么毛病……他是迈克尔·柯里昂。”壮汉莫名炫耀般地介绍道，“听说雷德尔先生包他一夜，完全免费的。”

“别开玩笑了，他是黑手党，又不是……再说，雷德尔先生根本不玩男人。”

“他欠他人情。”另一个壮汉突然插话。

“他长得也不错。”

“长得再好能有女人好？”

“嘿，那可真不见得。”

服务生似乎没在听了，他侧过头靠在门上，房间里传来音乐声。“猜猜这次是什么，嗯？”

“绝对是《托斯卡》。”

“《托斯卡》？”迈克尔走到床头的一架留声机前。他的手指抚过精致的黑胶唱片，冷不防高大的雷德尔从背后将他搂进怀里。他微微挣扎了几下，嫌弃起过分浓郁的沐浴露香味和不属于他却不得不穿在身上的一套新衣。

他尝试过安慰自己，希望从这糟糕的情境之中冷静地抽离出来。但当他被参议员逼在墙角亲吻的时候，一种从未有过的紧张感压迫住心脏。这些吻是粗暴而湿润的——为什么我得和一个不爱的人接吻，任那恶意的、陌生的舌头搅动着我的口腔？那人既将他视作低等动物，又如此急切地要他——好吧，这两者并不矛盾。对方的膝盖正顶在他双腿之间，不断地往上抬。看来生理反应是不需要爱的，或许它们更无分彼此。在性爱中丧失主动权的他过早地感到疲惫，这并非他原先想象的那么容易。一阵恶心袭来。

什么时候结束？

哪怕最没有法律头脑的熟练妓女也会明码标价，性事不应是模糊的。他戏谑地想。利用自己的新形式，他算是找到了。

“……这是怎么回事？”哈里森把手挪到迈克尔的胸口，感受着那片平滑的皮肤上逐渐浮升起来的热度——尽管没有女人的丰腴乳房，也值得好一番开发。“别装聋作哑，柯里昂阁下。”他熟练地揉搓起衬衫下的小小乳头，对方很明显地开始颤抖。“以前没跟男人做过，嗯？你的脸红了。”

迈克尔依旧闭着嘴。即便如此敏感的地方被别人捏在手中，每一次刺激都能让他感到酥软，他也不想说出一个字——这种问题本身就是对他的污辱。他看着自己的衬衣像礼品包装盒似的被撕开，粗糙的手指在乳尖上按压，粉嫩的颜色一点点挺立起来…他深吸一口气，紧紧地闭上双眼。  
凯在家里等他，或许正怀疑他有了外遇。“迈克尔，咱们该给玛丽找个家庭教师——你看这个怎么样？常春藤毕业的高材生，懂教育心理学……”  
“你定吧，宝贝，我今天得晚点回来。”他贴了贴妻子的嘴唇，看到一双刻着失望的眼睛。

寒意敲打着窗子，夜色愈发深沉。

哈里森从未看到过对方露出情意萌动的神情，那英俊的面容宛如冰雕，身体却温暖而柔软，他不禁想象多少男人曾与之缱绻。于是他逼迫他发出一些小小的呻吟。

“别这样。”迈克尔说，年轻的声音像黑巧克力。

他故意留下了最后两颗扣子，目光毫无掩饰地投向对方敞露的胸膛。当他过于狎昵地逼近时，迈克尔禁不住向后退了几步。然而他还是成功地把他拽过来，咬住了他的乳头，用舌尖挑逗着。

“唔。”迈克尔被惊得一颤，耳根的绯红色愈来愈浓。哈里森像个吃奶的孩子似地忘情吮吸，有力的手掌抓着他的臀部，这使迈克尔脸颊烧红，难以呼吸。情况糟透了——但他无法否认，浓稠羞耻挟带着诡异的快感——受人控制的安全与不安，灼烧着他的心。他想起了曾经的维托是怎样扳起他的下颏，强迫他看着他，在叛逆年月里再度意识到何谓父亲的威严。

“我不需要你来告诉我该怎么做！”

“迈奇，你太年轻……”

“我有自己的判断力，爸爸。”

“判断力？你不知道后果，怎么判断？”

“我知道的。”

“你以为你知道……听着，上了战场，谁来保护你？”

“你不用一直把我护着，我可以靠自己。”

他终于明白了这句话给他带来的苦涩——在父亲离他而去之后。

参议员扯掉他的裤子，那曾拒绝跟他握手的五个手指正在兴致高昂地捏他下面。他喘息着，感到非常不适。

“迈克尔，你为了讨我喜欢而特意系了一条丝巾。”

“……不是。”他立刻把丝巾解下，折好，放在一边。

“那就穿点讨我喜欢的衣服……对你有好处的。”

哈里森不禁想起了眼前人常穿的那套银灰色西装——绝对的高档，但看上去就像某种建筑板材一样冷硬而疏离，拒人千里，将它主人原本肉感的身体掩藏成模式化的僵直。真实的情欲就这样被一颗颗纽扣系着，被一块块厚布料阻隔着。然而奇妙的是，它也同时勾勒出一段诱人的臀部曲线，唯有那里紧贴到肉。看见迈克尔背对着他向来宾致辞时，他就想着一定要从后面插入这个年轻的教父。

“你在显摆，对吗？”他抬起头直视迈克尔。后者的淡漠神情再次激起了他的不满。

“有什么可显摆的？”迈克尔说。

“你走路的姿势，你叉腰斜靠在吧台上……哦，迈克尔……”他用了很大力气，让十指都深深陷进对方柔软的臀部，“我要狠狠地干你。”

只有神智不清的男人才会对迈克尔说出这话，没过多久他们的尸体就被柯里昂家的保镖扔进一片市郊的沼泽，垂头丧气地沉没下去。这种挑衅连包装成笑谈也是不允许的。但如果你是权势滔天的政客，又高踞着柯里昂家族壮大之路上的一座险峰，那么——事实证明——你便可以把他压在身下随心所欲。此际迈克尔的睫毛颤抖得厉害，一双眼睛宛如被山岚润湿的叶瓣，随时可能滴落下浑圆的露水。他的两手垂在腿边不知道该怎么办，既不能制止哈里森猛揉他的臀肉，亦不能掰开那舔过他脸颊的湿热的舌头，给侵犯他的人来上一个响亮的耳光。除开锁骨和肩膀上的牙印之外，他已经被涂满了哈里森的气味。过一会儿他便毫无意义地拉扯起衬衫下摆，仿佛这能盖住什么似的。

“把你的手放我身上。”

迈克尔于是不情不愿地环抱住哈里森的肩膀，手臂悬空以制造出两人间仅存的距离。

霎那间，两只胳膊钳住他，不容推拒地将他摁倒在床。

“不想做就滚。”

一边想着大宅里安睡的妻儿和被警棍招呼着缩在审讯室里的手下，他一边为哈里森解开领带，脱下衣裤，用手抚慰那日益衰颓的躯体，最后握紧了对方的阴茎。

“不错。”哈里森说。

门外，盖尔再次给枪上膛。

“我们他妈的要在这儿待到什么时候？”

“小点声，蠢货。”

“可《托斯卡》都唱完啦，现在放的是威尔第！”

“哦，大天才，就你知道…”

音乐声戛然而止。

“闭嘴，意大利婊子！”房间里传来怒吼。

威尔第继续。门外人沉默了。

“为什么是我在下面？”

“因为是你来求我，柯里昂阁下，我想怎么干就怎么干。别废话，自己趴在床上，把屁股翘高点。”

迈克尔抬起的眼眸中闪烁着羞耻和愤怒。如果说他还恪守着某种底线的话，那么这么做无疑是把他向“意大利婊子”推得更进一步。但他仍然屈辱地照办了，抠着内裤的边缘将之慢慢脱掉，脊背朝上地躺了下来。

他以为哈里森会直接进入正题，没想到自己的臀瓣被两只布满老茧的手撑开，赤裸裸的目光灌注进那最为隐秘之处。

“你在干什么，哈里森……！”

正当手足无措之时，哈里森舔起了他的后穴。他像被电击了一般，不知道什么快感，只觉得自己一无所有了。

“和他联手。”  
真可笑——汤姆劝说他去和参议员谈判，妥协，踏出迈向政界的第一步。他的律师哥哥总觉得他办事太绝，不通人情，惯于处死敌人却罕少笼络盟友。实际上他总能分辨出哪些人留下来便会得寸进尺、后患无穷。的确，他在谈判——用他的后穴谈判，被无数只强权的手压在铺着白色床单的谈判桌上。

“嘿，你当兵的时候一定被操过。”哈里森用一根手指狠命地撞开那锁闭的小道，温软的肉壁即刻将它包裹起来。“里面又紧又湿。”

迈克尔皱了皱眉，不断地深呼吸。“没有。”他说。

“他们想，但是不敢……是因为你爹的缘故。”

“不要在这种时候提到我父亲…”迈克尔的声音染上了怒意，同时他也感到愧疚。维托绝对料不到小儿子会被政客搞到床上，让人家把他的尊严重创——可命运对他的辜负何曾中止过？为了替父亲保护整个家族，他连灵魂都可扔进熔炉，毫不顾惜。玛丽和安东尼，他那蹦蹦跳跳的一双儿女，必须生活在没有阴影的世界。  
要么彻底洗去家族的污水，要么让深爱之人因片刻犹豫而落在泥泞中挣扎。

他那时还不知道人生是不可以做计划的。至深的荒谬感也无法将他打倒——他几乎是一厢情愿。

“润滑剂……”第三根手指插进去的时候，哈里森听到身下人发出了断断续续的声音，“哈里森，为什么不用润滑剂？”

“你从没喊过疼。”他回答道。

当那根完全胀大的肉棒顶在迈克尔身后的时候，浪潮般骤然冲高的恐慌感险些压倒了理智，他立刻收住任何想象或谩骂——这毫无用处。他只是轻轻说了一句“不要。”在哈里森听来像是撒娇似的。

他懵懵懂懂地承受了它，双目紧闭地想着别的某个人。这一刻他并不希望自己属于哈里森，哪怕后者的影子正包裹着他的，而他口里正含混不清地叫着哈里森的名字。被男人强行爱抚着、被阴茎猛烈抽插着、被一边羞辱一边夸赞……这种事情上一次发生于他还是很久远的从前——久远到他误以为这就是第一次。

模模糊糊的快感从羞耻的海洋中探出头，随即迅捷地深潜下去。他发觉唯有无边黑暗才能真正地保护他，而光明只会将他暴露在别人的欲望里。

他的阴茎被顶得勃起，同时也被紧握在哈里森手中。

“别！”哈里森给他套上一个小环，“只有我才能射在你里面。”

他的泪滴滚落在床单上，水渍一点点晕开。  
那如鲜嫩西芹般的呻吟声已带上哭腔，听来愈加销魂，好似被揉烂的月光或渔人的哀曲。全无预兆地，温热黏液霎时间涌入他的身体，他的腰部被托起以便肉棒在体内开拓得更容易、更深入。然而无法释放的情欲将他一遍遍蹂躏，终于撬开了鲜红的嘴唇，也使他的臀部微微抬高，紧紧地夹住哈里森的阴茎。

“哦，哦！”哈里森快活地大叫起来。他知道呈现在他眼前是独一无二的迈克尔·柯里昂，一个无人踏足过的新天地——他不该轻视感官的力量。谁能想到教父的脸颊上晕染着红潮，腿间凝固着牛乳似的精液；更别提那出了名的、乌黑而半闭的美目，此刻正激扬着浓稠的肉欲……他朦朦胧胧地乞求怜爱，却更让人想要划伤。

几根沾着白浊的手指探进了迈克尔的嘴，他仿佛在狂涛中寻得一只木筏似的将它们赶快容纳进来。他贪婪地舔舐着，被操弄得近乎晕眩，平素的冷酷被悄悄剔掉，嗓音也复归于甜腻。

“哈里……哈里森……拜托你，哈里森……啊！”

耐不住迈克尔的百般请求，哈里森解开了对他的束缚，让他射在了他的手上。几乎是同一刻，他抽离了他，转身坐在他旁边。

迈克尔虚脱地把半边脸埋在枕头里，黑发被汗水浸湿，喘息着看哈里森点燃一支雪茄。过一会儿，他醒悟似地拉过被单盖住自己。

哈里森故意把被单掀开，扔到远处。

“盖尔和保罗会来给你清理。”他说，“我们每周见三次面，时间会提前告诉你。”

“见面干什么？”迈克尔警觉起来。

“谈生意、打高尔夫球……”哈里森做了个暧昧的手势，“消遣。”

“消遣，呵。”迈克尔冷笑一声，“一周三次也太频繁了。”

“我听说某人想要和内华达政府长期合作，却一个官员也不认识。“哈里森抽一口雪茄，毫不掩饰自己轻蔑的目光。他继续说道，“我听说某人正计划着扩张业务范围……而那些政客们可以把他卡到死。”

超乎常人的冷静重新回到了迈克尔身上。“你要我，哈里森。”他一边说一边向参议员靠近，毫无惧色，“我的一切你都要分成……为什么？”

为什么？真是个可笑的问题。因为你是没人尝过的多汁蜜桃；因为维托将你养成高高在上的促狭鬼；因为你带着你那西装革履的黑帮家族来到我的内华达肆意繁殖……不，这都不是理由。

“很高兴见到您，参议员先生。”

“我是迈克尔·柯里昂。”

就是他血洗纽约五大家族，就是他下令处死自己的妹夫，就是他用三枪挽救了老教父的性命，就是他把海军荣誉勋章藏到了黑暗的最深处，冷着脸与那些'生意人'尔虞我诈……

“哈里森·雷德尔。”

他太想凌虐一个首领；一匹俊美、骄矜而又睥睨同群的狼王。当他第一次见到迈克尔如此冷漠傲然地坐在那把精雕扶手椅里，渴望就几近将他撕碎。他要扯乱他的领带舔吻那小麦色的脖颈，他要脱掉他的衬衫吸吮那柔嫩的乳头，他要分开那双交叠的腿，强行探求一番隐秘景象……他甚至想象出教父跪在他身下，用水润的红唇含住他的阴茎……喷薄而出的精液沾上那浓密的睫毛，白浊挂在唇上一抖一抖的模样。这个聪敏过人的、杀伐决断的、不容小觑的……黑道天才，怎么才能搞到手？不只一次，而是千千万万次地被他亵玩——直到他腻味为止。

如果一只宠物谁都养得起，那么他就会毫不犹豫地把它抛弃。  
他要的是区分。

哈里森骤然捏紧了那张近在眼前的英俊脸庞，紧到他可以确信迈克尔能感到疼痛的程度。

“因为我想压榨你。”他狠毒地说。

迈克尔挣脱了他的手，凑上来吻他，抖瑟瑟的黑眼睛犹如含泪，距离他很近很近。他俩的舌头交缠在一起。等他终于放开迈克尔的时候，后者的脸更红了。

“成交。”

保罗和盖尔用一条蓬松的浴巾包裹住迈克尔，将他轻轻放在清理好的床上。他们饶有兴趣地观察着他的睡颜。

“他怎么睡得这么熟？”

“恐怕是被干昏了。”

“我们刚才给他洗澡的时候他都没醒过来，雷德尔先生有这么神？”

他俩粗俗地笑了起来。

“也可能是被下药了。”

“保罗…”盖尔用胳膊肘撞了撞他的同事，压低了声音说道，“你瞧，这是个好机会。”

“干什么？杀他有钱赚吗？不怕别人举家报复咱们？”

“你疯了吧？！我指的不是这个！”

“那是什……噢，明白了，你想操他。”

“喂，小声点！”盖尔慌忙责备道。他把卧室门关上，走回来继续说：“怎么不行？雷德尔先生回他的别墅去了，这里就只有咱俩。你看看他的脸，不漂亮吗？还有他的屁股，操起来一定很爽……他给洗得干干净净，身上还是热乎的！”

“的确，但是万一……”

“傻瓜，你的手铐带了吗？”

“没，我落在警局了。”

“那就用我的绳子把他绑起来，再…喏，桌上有条丝巾，颜色很暗，蒙着他的眼睛。相信我！就算他醒了，也平安无事。”

“还是算了吧，太冒险了！”

“胆小鬼！他这么个黑手党，早该给抓进牢里了，拿他取乐又何妨？况且，雷德尔先生罩着咱们。保罗……咱们在这里守了这么长时间，难道连一点小费也不收？你没听见雷德尔先生叫他'意大利婊子'吗？”

保罗看了看迈克尔的睫毛投映下的美妙阴影，想起温水夹杂着丝丝缕缕的精液在那赤裸的躯体上流淌得无比色情。“好吧……但要小心点。”他说。

他们把迈克尔的双腿分开，两个脚踝和床尾的装饰柱绑缚在一起；而当他们想对他的双手也如法炮制时，却发现够不着床头。

“他是不是有点矮？”

“显而易见。”

于是他们用绳子绕过他的手腕，狠狠地打了个死结。

“他要是挣开了我们就惨啦！”

“不可能，这绳子结实得很，用来绑毒贩的。”

迈克尔的眼睛也被蒙起来，睡梦中他的表情带着一点温柔。

“去，枪放墙脚。”

看上去毫无威胁的迈克尔，双腿大张地等着他们，对即将发生的侵犯全然不知。他俩对视一眼，解开了皮带，掏出蠢蠢欲动的阴茎。

“我想让他给我吹箫。“保罗说。

“可他睡着啦！老兄……好吧，好吧。”盖尔从背后把迈克尔的上身抱着，保罗则撬开他的嘴，把自己的阴茎硬生生塞了进去。

果然，那里面感觉很好。保罗抓住身下人的黑发，试图往更深处顶弄。

“呜……”迈克尔发出微弱的呻吟。

两人都吃了一惊。保罗吓得不敢动弹。

像是某种本能反应似的，迈克尔开始为保罗做一套口活。  
“操！他开始舔我了！”同伴快乐的惊呼让盖尔羡慕起来。“他的口活怎么样？”他问。

“棒极了。”

精液从迈克尔的嘴角渗漏，滴落到他的锁骨，滑向他的胸膛。盖尔将那些新鲜的黏液涂抹在迈克尔的乳头上，陶醉地抚摸着它们——他感到后者的臀部因此而分泌出一点爱液。

保罗过了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地把他的玩意儿拔出来，随即捂住了迈克尔的嘴。

迈克尔的喉结一起一伏，很努力地吞咽着。

“该我了。”盖尔急不可耐地拉过保罗，直直地看着那两片被玷污后反显得愈加高贵的嘴唇。

“天啊，你要从后面进？”

“有何不可？你操他的嘴，我操他的屁股……你说得对，这比操女人的屁股还要爽。”保罗低下头，忘情地吻了吻迈克尔的背脊。

盖尔没来由地生起气来，他很快就放开迈克尔，双手叉腰站在床边看着。

“你小心把他给干坏了，保罗。看他这可怜样！”

“胡扯，他被我干得可爽呢……”保罗两手抱住迈克尔的腰，发狠地贯穿着他。

“……轻一点!"迈克尔的睫毛渐渐湿润了。他难以抑制的呻吟声总是拖得很长，叫他俩听了骨头发软。“放过他们……让他们走……呜，弗雷多……”他忽然痛苦地皱起眉来，“啊……弗雷多……凯……不要！”

“他在说什么呢？”盖尔问。

“做噩梦了吧。”保罗停了下来。

他俩低声交谈片刻，把迈克尔重新放倒在床上。后者想要翻身却动弹不得，于是无意识地轻轻挣扎起来，好像一只被利箭射伤而不断扑打翅膀，最终精力透支的鹰。这不实际的反抗更激起了两人的凌虐欲望，他们要的不是任人宰割的充气玩偶，而是因其尊贵身份而对一切刺激都如此敏感、会痛会流泪但不太会求饶的迈克尔。

“保罗，你确定要这样？会不会太过了？”

“你不想搞就算了……我看他还没被干够呢。”保罗将拇指挤入迈克尔的臀缝中，上下摩擦着，“瞧，他又哼哼起来了。”

“那行。柯里昂阁下，别怪咱们，是你自己要求的。”

他们将他的双腿掰得更开，打算先用指头扩张一会儿。没想那里面还满含着保罗的精液。

“啧。”盖尔说，“要不直接进去？”

“可以一边进一边扩张。”

迈克尔此时隐隐感觉到有灼热的巨物挨紧了他的臀部——尽管处在漆黑漫长的迷梦之中，他仍费劲地想要弄清楚那究竟是什么，因为它让他格外难受——等到他终于明白过来，便禁不住心惊。

两根阴茎。

“不要……”他的声音抬高了，是平时下令的语调。“不行！”

他想说得很坚决，但浓郁的睡意早把力度给冲散了，再裹上一层软绵绵的糖衣。

“别闹了，婊子，让咱们好好爽一爽！”两人骑在迈克尔身上，拍着他的屁股蛮横地往里挤。

“不！我说了不行！”迈克尔徒劳地反抗着，难以忍受的疼痛几近将他贯穿。“好痛……呜……太大了……”

他仿佛是在饮泣。保罗和盖尔听得心里一动。

“我们是不是把他操哭了？”盖尔问。

“他正夸我们'很大'呢……”保罗粗鄙地笑着说。“再加把力啊，老兄。”

当他们固执地挺进时，剧痛使迈克尔清醒过来。他立刻感到了嘴里残剩的精液、被紧紧捏住的乳头和加诸于他的两根肉棒。起先他以为哈里森带来了另一个男人，但他的推测立刻变了——他正被两个年轻健壮的家伙无度地使用着。

“你们就不怕…哈里森…知道…”

他还没说完，就被惩罚性地狠狠顶了一下。晕眩感再次袭击了他。

“……停！你们还有机会……唔！”

一只手包住了他的嘴和整个下颏，香肠一般粗的指头硬挤进他嘴里，那皮肤的触感让他想到了动物园里的犀牛。他感到无法呼吸，于是竭力咬下去——

“婊子！”  
他知道那人没有用全力打他，否则他准会第二次毁容。但这力道已足以令他昏厥一段时间，其间他们换了一种姿势操他屁股，绑在他脚上的绳子也解开了。

他做了一个很奇异的梦。汽车旅馆的小床上他和一只老虎挤在一起，老虎舔他的时候低低地嘶吼着，努力不让自己的尖牙伤到他——他则一次又一次地把它推开。  
“滚！”他喊着，被长长的鬃毛撩得想打喷嚏。

“迈克尔…”老虎忧伤地看着他，“可我想保护你啊。”

后来一切都消失了，他在纯黑中垂直往下掉。

等他醒来时，脚上的绳索已然复原，腥臭的阴茎正拍打着他的面颊，他不用想也知道喷溅在他脸上的黏液是什么。它们渗透了覆盖他眼睛的丝织物，粘住了他的眼皮和睫毛。他濒临绝望，动来动去地想要躲开，结果被强行按住。

他们爱死了他受伤时也要戴上一副冷酷面具，绝望但又总不肯投降。

粗手指磨着他的嘴唇。

“你们要是敢把那东西放进我嘴里，我就会一口咬断。”

冰凉的枪口立刻抵上他的太阳穴。  
“我们本可以取你性命，柯里昂阁下。不要不识时务。”

“……”他沉默地点了头。

“说，你爽吗？”

“……”他刚想摇头，又沉默地点了头。

“那咱们就继续，让你更爽。”

他们轮流插入他的嘴，全勃的阴茎硕大而高昂，仿佛也是得意洋洋的。

“我要见到柯里昂阁下，就现在。”

前台接待员抬头看看眼前的男人，立刻转身跟酒店经理耳语几句。经理点点头，接待员消失在办公室里。

“哪一位柯里昂阁下？”经理微微笑着问。这种训练有素的职业笑容在他脸上竟显得很自然。

“迈克尔·柯里昂。”

“哦，好的。可以请您先告诉我您的名字吗？”

“阿尔·内里。”男人的声音冷冰冰的。“我来这里接他。”

“好的，好的，内里先生，我会尽快帮您解决。”一本登记簿在经理的手下飞速翻动着，“先生，为了柯里昂先生的安全，我必须确认一下您和他的关系。”

“我是他的保镖。”

“好的，非常感谢……您确定柯里昂先生在我们这预定了房间吗？因为我没有……”

一把手枪对准了经理的额头。“别跟我耍花样，混蛋。”阿尔说，“哈里森·雷德尔把迈克带到你们这里，我跟踪了他部下的车。听着，你现在只用做一件事……带我去找他！你懂了吗？！”

“别…我懂…我懂，别开枪，我马上给你接他房间的电话。”

电话铃响了很久。

接通的那一刻，阿尔的眉头才终于舒展开来。  
“柯里昂阁下，我是阿尔。”

“……”

“说话呀，老板，你还好吗？”阿尔瞥一眼经理，那目光仿佛要把他杀了。

“……”电话那头只传来急促的呼吸声。

“迈奇！他们把你怎么了？”恐惧揪紧了阿尔的心，他已经做好了直接冲上楼的准备。

“咳……阿尔……”

不，这个沙哑、哽咽、从里到外都遭受了摧折的声音不应是迈克尔的——除非他们给他上了刑。

他们竟敢……

阿尔说不出话来，他感觉一阵酸涩，紧接着是愤怒和燃烧的报复欲。

“阿尔，我累了。你回去吧……明天也不要来。”对方顿了顿，又咳嗽几声。“没有我的命令，别做任何事。”

“好的。”

对方把电话挂了。

“该死……这些混蛋！”阿尔狠狠地骂道。他转向仍举着双手的经理，说：“给他送点热饮和吃的，他要什么给什么。快去。”

“我马上办，先生，马上办。”

阿尔在酒店大堂的沙发上坐了很久。  
俱乐部的一角，烟雾缭绕。他们穿着最好的西装，抽着最好的雪茄，吃腻了最好的晚宴……但这些并不是他们真正的名牌。

自由。他们在同类中享有最大程度的自由。

“失陪了，先生们。”哈里森一挂下电话，侍者便将那精美的电话机端走，装扮成保镖的罗杰给他披上外衣。

“是他。对吗，雷德尔先生？”罗杰恭敬地笑着问道。

哈里森回头意味深长地看他一眼。“你总能读我的心。”

“不，不，昨天我听到了盖尔和保罗在门外的谈话…他们对他的看法很有意思，我就总觉得会发生点什么。”

“哦？什么？”

“还是让他亲口告诉您吧。我只能猜个大概，不想在您面前闹笑话。”

“也行。”哈里森上了车，从后视镜里看见他的亲信罗杰那双绿宝石似的闪着狡黠之光的眼睛，“要你做的事办得怎样？”

“办好了。”罗杰转着方向盘，笑盈盈地说。

“你真是个演员，罗杰。我喜欢你这点。”哈里森倾向前边，拍了拍罗杰的肩膀。

日光清朗，爽飒的湖风激起一丛丛碎浪，如团裹的雪片般叨扰着岸边的岩石。龟甲似的水纹是蓝绿色的。

他坐在露台边时便看着这一切。

“羞得不敢回家，柯里昂阁下？”哈里森径直走向迈克尔，后者翘着脚坐在一只扶手椅里，没有系领带，表情冷淡甚于大理石像。他的手边放着一个干涸的咖啡杯，再加上那可怕的意志力也足以掩饰倦容。

“哈里森…”他说话很慢的时候往往令人想起他的父亲，但又比老教父多些威厉和酷烈。“你违约了。”

“问问你哥哥，你就知道这句话多么荒谬。”哈里森看着那双透着杀意的眼睛，愈发想把对方折磨得哭叫起来。

“我指的不是这个。”迈克尔抬起手来吸一口烟，沉默一会儿后才继续说：“我答应和你……做爱，从没说过你的保镖也可以享受同样待遇。”

“哦？那么我的保镖除了忠心耿耿地保护你之外，还做了什么别的事？”

“忠心耿耿地保护我？！”迈克尔像被点燃了引线似地突然暴怒。“你的保镖把我绑在床上……两个人一起……你的保镖！他们用枪…逼迫我给他们……他们完事后就那么走了！你知道吗？我的手和脚还是被绑着的！混蛋！这就是你所谓的保护？！”昨晚的剧痛和耻辱随着这些语词重回他的脑海，他仿佛再次看见了那个狼狈不堪的自己——就在眼前的这张床上——被两个壮汉轮奸。后来他裸着身子磨断了绳索，精疲力竭地收拾好自己；再后来他发现内裤里有一点血。

连哈里森也觉得这过分了——保镖怎么能和雇主享有同样待遇呢？他们本应吃他的残羹冷炙，却比他做得更加出格（他早注意到了迈克尔罂粟般红艳的嘴唇，那是频繁地为人口交所留下的痕迹）；罗杰一开始就建议他把他们炒掉现在看来真是明智之举。

“你怎么就知道他们是我的保镖？”他问。“他们提到我的名字了？”

“还能有谁？！”迈克尔烦乱地一挥手，吼道。

看来他们没留下什么证据。哈里森庆幸地想。

“我看是有人栽赃。”他露出格外严肃的表情，迎着迈克尔怀疑的目光。“酒店经理说昨晚有两个警察打扮的人要了你的房间号，直接闯了进来……你有看见他俩穿着警服吗？“

你就给我编故事吧。迈克尔想。

“算了，这件事我不再追究。”迈克尔站了起来。“但是，如果我们要长期合作，你就得保证我的安全。”

“迈奇，一想到还有其他人操你我也不怎么好受。我要你是干干净净的。”

“………”迈克尔把升起的怒火再次压抑下去。

你没资格叫我迈奇，他想。  
“您要出门吗，柯里昂阁下？”

“是的。”

“好的，我叫阿尔去备车。”

“不，让罗可来。我的行程不要告诉阿尔一个字。”

“怎么……？好的。”

他细细地打量着面前这个褐发瘦削男人。后者那双亮晶晶的绿眼睛在灰黑色镜框下充满了挑衅，修长而惨白的手指漫不经心地折着餐巾。

“戴维斯先生，你对你的通心粉还满意吗？”

“抱歉，我不太喜欢意大利菜。”罗杰笑了笑，“能给我来杯清水吗？我也不喝葡萄酒。”

迈克尔朝服务员打了个手势。“清水。”

“我很佩服你，戴维斯先生……你是个聪明人。”他透过那杯水看到被放大的罗杰的脸孔——看上去顶多二十出头。

“您也是，柯里昂阁下。唉，我老是自作聪明，其实笨得很。您一定能谅解……小孩子都是这样。”

迈克尔怔了怔，喝下一口葡萄酒。“可哈里森是如此信任你，他把最秘密的工作全交给一个人来做。”

“雷德尔先生是我的恩人。”罗杰说，“我绝对忠诚于他。”

“那么你就不能让他把别人逼到绝路上去，因为这就等于把自己逼到绝路上。”迈克尔的声音加重了。

“我想他不会这么做。”

“戴维斯先生，你知道他拥有很多筹码，你也知道我已作出了多大让步……哈里森却要夺走我的一切。”

罗杰又笑起来。“柯里昂阁下，这正是他重视您的体现啊！您是个不安分子，有着过盛的控制欲望，又怎能忍受被别人所操纵呢？我敢打赌，您一旦力量稍长，就会疯狂地报复雷德尔先生……您要是我，也不会放开您身上的锁链呀。”

“……我就这么跟你说吧。”迈克尔调整坐姿，双手合在一起放在桌面上。“这种照片，我要是不能看着它们被销毁，就不会再有一个宁静的夜晚……同样，拥有它们的人也必须陪我无眠。”

“我懂。可照片并不在我这里……它们是您的恐惧，代替您保管它们的人必将感到万分荣幸。顺便一提，虽然当时您处在昏迷状态下，没有很大的发挥空间，但我还是特意选取了角度……不得不说，拍得十分迷人。雷德尔先生看了后非常满意，决定珍藏起来，这不是一个喜讯吗？”

“恐怕没人比你们更擅长勒索了。”

“不见得，我面前就坐着一个呢。”

你不能做掉一个参议员，也不能做掉他的得力助手……你不能给他们一个让他们无法拒绝的条件。

为什么不能？迈克尔恨恨地想。

“柯里昂阁下，我斗胆给您提一个小建议——哪怕您此时正想着怎么把我千刀万剐。”罗杰往水里撒了一勺白糖，说：“您最好是乖一点。这里不是西西里岛。”

迈克尔看着对方把整杯水喝下肚。

“您说的对。从某种僵硬的道德条律上来看，我们或许的确有些恶劣。但是，也绝对不会伤害自己人……至于盖尔和保罗那两个人渣，我私自做主，将他们除掉了。您放心，死前痛苦得很。”罗杰一边说着，一边将胸口别着的红玫瑰放在迈克尔的手心里。“您本以为自己舍弃了什么，却正在为之而一意孤行——我不能说得再多，否则您定要嫌我吵闹了。嗯……这杯水的味道真是不错，就和意大利人的味道一样…开个玩笑。回见！罗杰·戴维斯向您致意，柯里昂阁下。”

送走罗杰之后，迈克尔将那朵玫瑰揉成碎屑，从窗台上扔了下去。

汤姆在大门前拦住了迈克尔。此时新雪初降，赠予这幢肃穆的黑色它不曾拥有过的纯白。雪层下铺着烂泥和小虫的尸骸，看起来却是松松软软的，好像玛芬蛋糕上的厚厚一抹糖霜。

“什么事，汤姆？”

罗可站在远处为迈克尔扶着车门。

汤姆朝四周看看，逃避什么似的。

“汤姆？”

“迈克……”他呵出了一口热气，“我想告诉你……”

“嗯？”

他紧了紧他弟弟的羊毛围巾。“没什么。小心点。”

“嗯。”

他看着迈克尔上车，车子呼哧呼哧地发动，跑得愈来愈远。

屋子里暖烘烘的，透过一面窗可以看到外面在下雪。雪花如四散的沙粒般随风呼喝。

“你来晚了。”  
哈里森很失规矩地斜躺在一张软沙发上，看着迈克尔不紧不慢地一圈圈解下围巾，将双手从黑风衣中脱出来。

“你来晚了。”

“是的。”

“那你回去得也要更晚。”

“随你的便。”迈克尔说。“我不能过夜，下午有个会议。”

“呵，别急着脱衣服，迈奇…你做事永远像个婊子。”他拍拍自己身边的软垫，说道，“过来，坐在这儿，把你的领带系好。”

“你们在拉斯维加斯又赚了。”他用一只胳膊环住迈克尔，凝视着那张似乎随岁月而愈发硬朗的脸——那双眼睛则一如既往地拥有着深潭般幽谧的美丽，甚至不乏秀媚。

“有时候，我真想不到这竟然是你。哦，拉斯维加斯……可以算是你的功劳。”他对着他怀里的人说。

“来吧，给我口，讨好我的鸟。你就喜欢这样。”

不一会儿，迈克尔便被摁在哈里森的大腿间，随着后者的挺动而轻微地颤抖着。一些白浊溅落在他的黑西装上。

“啊……哈，迈克尔，教父，你总以为自己什么都懂……是谁给你的这种错觉？”

他无法回答也不想回答，只是心无旁骛地舔着，还屈起膝盖方便那根阴茎插入得更深——他已经过于熟稔了，因为在无数个梦境中他都做着同样的事。

除了这一次。  
这一次被打断了。

“罗杰——？！”

哈里森的惊呼。

“呃，真的很抱歉，雷德尔先生。可这一位……”

罗杰狐狸般的戏谑。

唯独一个人沉默着。

他不应该看到。

但他确是看到了——冰山一角而已。

他看到他像妓女似地伏在男人胯下，他看到他的嘴唇被使用得红肿，他看到他这么做是出于全然自愿。

好像他喜欢被精液灌满一样。

“迈奇…”  
是寡言的阿尔·内里在说话。  
“你…你怎么…”

哦，天啊。  
他闭上了双眼。只有短短一瞬。在这短短一瞬之间他的杀手就朝哈里森·雷德尔举起了枪——他睁开双眼。

“放下你的枪，阿尔！”

于是被轰烂的不过是一块地板而已。

“您的小情妇会保护好您的，雷德尔先生。”罗杰凑在哈里森耳边轻声说道。“接下来还有好戏看呢。”

迈克尔用手背擦去嘴边的精液，走到阿尔面前，后者则以一种难以言状的悲哀眼神看着他。“您不能再这样下去了，柯里昂阁下…请您让我杀了这些畜牲。”

“我叫你别管我的事。”他冷淡地说，“滚。”

“不，您不能……”

“滚。如果你对我还仅存有那么一点尊敬的话。”

“………”阿尔沉默了，像尊忧伤的石像似的，同时也朝除了迈克尔以外的方向辐射着他的震怒。

“柯里昂阁下……我做不到。”

迈克尔蓦地扬起手掴了阿尔一耳光。“这纯粹是生意。快走…”

话音未落，警卫们就如同成群的乌鸦一般扑涌进来，数不清的枪口瞄准了阿尔·内里。

“愚蠢！”迈克尔朝被押着双膝跪地的阿尔大吼，随即又转身看向哈里森和罗杰，异常冷静地说道：“这是我的人，放他走。”

“当然…当然。”哈里森冷笑着，“但为什么不先让他见识一下你是怎样做生意的呢？”

迈克尔的眼睛瞪大了，绝望破碎在那两汪澄净的湖水中——升上来的是憎恨。“哈里森…不要。”他喃喃地说。

“您的手下刚刚想要谋杀雷德尔先生，柯里昂阁下。”罗杰的声音轻快愉悦。“我敢打赌，他现在更想了。”

“要么照我说的做，要么让这些正义之士枪决那个杀人魔。”哈里森说，“选一个吧。”

“别上他的当，柯里昂阁下！”阿尔奋力挣扎起来，警棍立刻如冰雹般砸下，他已难以支撑自己。

“哈里森，叫他们住手。”迈克尔说，声音再度结了冰。“你要我干什么？”

“把你这可笑的裤子脱了，给他们展示展示你的骚屁股。”

“迈克尔，别！”阿尔喊道，“这不值得！”

“闭嘴，阿尔，轮不到你来替我做决定。”

迈克尔解开皮带，很利落地把他的西装裤褪到脚踝。他不常穿的那种丁字裤紧绷绷地勒着他的臀部，自然也是应哈里森的要求。警卫们猥琐地哄笑起来。

“过来坐在我身上。”

他于是神色淡漠地、旁若无人地坐到哈里森的胯间，有意摩擦起那个正对着他的后穴的部位——他早已驾轻就熟，毫无愧疚了，但此时每做一个动作都仿佛有一根钢针狠狠贯穿了他的内心。

“不，不……”阿尔怔怔地望着，表情如同植物凋敝前绝望的叹息。

“阿尔，你的迈奇总能一下子把我给弄硬。”哈里森太了解该如何刺痛他的敌人。他拆乱了迈克尔的领带，衬衫也给毫不留情地撕开，在众目睽睽之下舔着那对乳头。

迈克尔近乎倔强地咬紧嘴唇。

“你在顾忌什么，婊子，忘了你平时是怎么浪叫的吗！”哈里森愤怒地咬住了那发红的一点。

“呜……放开……”

“咬他，咬他！”人群开始起哄。

“闭嘴…啊…”迈克尔无力地抵触着这一切，他不知道这是否都是他一手酿成的恶果。哈里森的东西已经直挺挺地竖了起来，隔着那层薄膜般的布料隐隐约约地戳着他的臀部，他只希望最大的羞辱来得更快一点。多少庸俗的警卫都无法使他产生无处可逃的耻辱感，唯有阿尔的眼神刺得他脸色飞红。

“你知道你的老板后面含着东西去跟人谈判么？”哈里森讥诮地看着愤怒得嘴唇发抖的阿尔，对造成他人痛苦的成就感无比上瘾。他双手罩在迈克尔胸前，不知轻重地抚弄着，时不时捏一把后者的脸蛋或乳头。“说不定就在他命令你去杀这杀那、和人家商榷一项项条款的时候，他的屁股就正因为我塞进去的肛塞而控制不住地流水。”

他忽然在阿尔脸上也看见了那种表情——冰封的杀戮之意，但闪着零星火光。

“迈奇，跟你那条忠实的猎狗讲讲我是怎么操你的，好吗？”

“不。”迈克尔瞪了他一眼。“你别做过了头，哈里森。”

“好吧好吧，我来给你讲讲。”哈里森一面说着，一面令迈克尔侧过身来，半趴在他的膝盖上以便于被他玩弄臀部。他把一杯加冰朗姆酒就那么泼倒于对方的脊背和下身，还特意把冰块塞进那条又小又紧的内裤里。当他将液体慢慢抹匀后，迈克尔那天生细腻柔滑的皮肤便被一层水光所裹紧，看上去更加动人了。

几根指头越过布料挤压着臀肉，向里面粗暴地搅动起来，抽出时挂着缕缕银丝。内裤下的冰块一点点融化在臀缝之中，彻骨凉意让迈克尔微微颤抖着，流出了更多的水。

“他里面总是又湿又紧，湿得像荡妇，紧得像处女。”哈里森广播似地宣布道，“他还能同时应付几个人，哪里都不闲着。”

“别说了，哈里森……你答应过我……”痛苦的阴翳把迈克尔笼罩得更深了，“你答应……啊！”

“瞧，我捅到该捅的位置了。”

警卫们吹起口哨来。

阿尔感觉自己宛如溺水了一般，他张着口说不出话，握起的拳头泄气似地松开。

他记起了那一天。在老教父光线昏暗的书房里，他擎起迈克尔的手，吻着那微微发凉的手背，抬起头时正对上那双低垂的眼睛。“柯里昂阁下。”他宣誓效忠于他。

从此以后，那双眼睛便是他的城堡、他的角落、他毕生的囚笼。

他去过很多地方找他，在旅馆前台报着他的名字——  
迈克尔·柯里昂。家族中一只年轻的鹰隼，张开羽翼庇护着女眷和孩子、杀手和律师……还有那些熬着番茄汤，用酱料煮肉丸的厨子……还有那些曾在纽约街头流荡，饱受冷眼的西西里人。他是他的亲信、他的司机、他的保镖——他本该让他远离一切危险、粉碎一切针对他性命的谋划……在他疲倦困乏时用热毛巾轻轻擦拭他的眼角，或给他的朋友调一杯最好的鸡尾酒。

但他永远走不进那个人为自己创设的一个玻璃罩子，镁光灯闪烁下人们总将假影误以为真实。

阿尔·内里终于知道自己是多么的无能无力。他无法想象迈克尔是怎样辗转在不同的旅馆之间，又被反复蹂躏于卧榻之上。他知道他们越是轻蔑他，就越想把他折磨得更狠；他们在他身上纵情发泄之后还要给他打上罪恶的烙印，骂他“残忍”、“虚伪”、“不择手段地往上爬”……  
他是他们的色情明星，亦是他们的木偶。

有了他才有坏的典范，才有驱逐异端的团结。

他眼见他以绝对的沉默把这些悉数承受了，真正有那么点儿疗愈作用的只是点燃的香烟和被他烦躁地倾入喉咙的酒。

“我愿意以我的生命为抵押来信任这些人。”迈克尔曾说。

他因自己是“这些人”之一而由衷欣喜，却没料想到问题出在“信任“上。迈克尔从未完全信任过任何人，或者说他最信任的那个人已不在世——葬礼过后他便皈依了另一套形而上学。

哈里森玩味着阿尔的痛苦，这甚至比迈克尔的痛苦更让他感到新奇。他不理解任何表现得过分的忠诚——经济与法学的双学位让他坚信一切都是能够以利益丈量的，只不过利益的表现形式时而外显时而内隐罢了。他不会说什么“金钱至上”的傻话，而是赞成很多时候人更偏向于心理的需要。

既需要感受到力量，又需要感受到无助。

他于是故意朝那心碎的男人叫嚷起来：  
“阿尔，别露出这么卑微的表情，他又不是神！你总是板着脸保护他，我却喜欢从他身上找点乐子。他跟你说过吗？我会用皮带狠狠地抽他，抽到他挂着满身红痕来讨饶为止……这个混蛋！他的听话都是演出来的，他从没听过谁的话，不是吗？”

“够了，哈里森。”

“迈克尔，给我闭嘴！”他很响亮地在迈克尔的臀部上拍了一巴掌，继续对阿尔说着：“你在俱乐部外面站岗的时候，你的主子正一丝不挂地被摞在餐桌上，精液顺着他的鼻梁流下来……那场面可爱极了，真是可爱极了。”

“你这混蛋……”阿尔低低地咆哮着，比蓄势待发的猎豹还要可怖几分。

“还有一次，他发了高烧，哭着哀求我不要把拳头塞进他后面，我说'你必须得试试，宝贝'，结果还没塞到一半他就疼昏了过去，把床单都给咬破了。”

“你……！”  
他跟他终究不一样，憎恨的烈焰添了柴薪便雄起燎原之势。

迈克尔猛地将哈里森推到一边。“阿尔，这不是真的！他故意激怒你，目的是为了杀你——你一起身，那些警卫就会把你打死。别做蠢事了！”

“……”

“回答我，阿尔！”

“……是。柯里昂阁下。”

“呵，我看你们互相都不让对方省心。”罗杰抱着手臂在一把高脚凳上坐下来，忍俊不禁。

“别过度解读我的意思，柯里昂阁下。”哈里森讥诮道。“它们是不是真的，你自己清楚。”

“我并不记得发生过这些事。”

“好吧，好吧……那我就放你一马。”哈里森趁机把对方湿透了的内裤扯下来，笑着看向那圆润饱满的臀部。“前提是你要让我好好爽一爽。”

“……”迈克尔踟蹰了。  
他已在他亲信面前尊严尽失，这不知是希望抑或侥幸的芽儿？

“别装高尚了，小姐，太迟了。……阿尔，你胆敢闭眼，你的老板就要遭殃。”

罗杰的皮鞋蹬在地板上，轻轻晃动着他的长腿。

“哈里森，哈里森……”迈克尔神情黯淡地说道，“你真是要压榨我。”

雪花敲打着窗子，却是全然无声的。

它们满怀着冰冷的希望，看到屋里的炉火、软垫、星条旗和茶壶。这令它们构想到：温暖或许真的有触觉，它神秘而柔软宛若一颗银河系外的星球。

于是它们安然地赴死。

迈克尔小心揣度着该如何坐下才能不像上次那样被硬生生地一插到底。疼痛的记忆带来了恐慌，连他也无法避免。“能不能……换一种姿势？”他问道。

人群爆发出不满。

“不能！“”快坐呀！坐上去呀！”“别挑三拣四的，婊子！”

“听到了吗？警察先生们想看你做这一种。”哈里森将一条腿翘到了沙发扶手上，用逼迫的口气说道。

他横下一条心，咬着牙，极慢极慢地让身体往下降——先轻轻地触碰到阴茎前端，再摸索着它的尺寸，将之一点一点地没入自己的体内。其间那些围观者不住地冲他叫嚣，甚至有人跑过来打算把他强行给摁下去。

“嘿，嘿，对柯里昂阁下放尊重点。”罗杰拦住了那人。

刚开始，他的呻吟声很微弱，就像小孩子的轻哼；后来那根肉棒顶得越来越深，他却不得不迎着被戳入的疼痛一起一伏，让它反复地抽插自己，声音也由此而变得破碎、哽咽起来。这是他最不习惯的一种姿势，仿佛是在借别人的阴茎自慰似的。才刚过了一会儿，他的四肢就酸痛得厉害，但又不敢放松丝毫——他可不想滑下去而被钉在哈里森的腿间。

他一直在刻意回避阿尔的目光，但又莫名清楚那内敛的男人正随着他的落泪而暗暗落泪。

哈里森用手牢牢地钳住迈克尔的腰，看着那美丽又冷漠的男人近乎悲壮地背对着他的仆从，只为了掩饰他一遍又一遍地被强奸时流露出的那么点脆弱——何必呢，他们反正会看到他微曲的脊背上留下的可疑疤痕，以及臀部被胯骨撞击时压陷的模样。

虽说脆弱不能泛滥，但人们就爱看那点脆弱——他不是个真正的帝王，而是与游魂苦战的王子，持着优美的长剑，陶醉于隐喻和诗歌。他在自我献祭的一刹那便被完完全全地浪漫化了，甚至不必为几滴鸩醴所累。

你不能停留于现在吗，迈克尔，隐忍的情欲都是谋取时间的错骗。当你眼睫低垂、泪光闪烁地骑在雷德尔先生身上，红唇翕动漏泄着娇媚的呻吟——你就是在报复命运——报复命运是愚蠢的。

后来他们都醉了，他被迫参加了一场多人群欢。多少男人的阴茎同时戳进他的嘴？多少男人把他摁在桌上、墙壁上、地板上抽插着他的屁股？多少男人猥亵地叫他“婊子”？多少男人假惺惺地叫他的本名？……  
他们正在享受他。那么在他们的语境中，他也必须是无比享受的。

这是酒神的宴会，能被众人渴望是你的荣幸、你的欢歌。

“柯里昂阁下？……柯里昂阁下？您还好吗？”

“唔……”他用尽力气也睁不开眼。

此际他深陷于黑暗之中。

“您累了吧，还是先休息一会为好。我不打扰了。”

“回来…”他梦呓般地说道，“给我回来，罗杰。”

“噢！看来您有事找我。请讲。”

“你们在什么地方认识的…咳！”

“您看您又感冒了，我去给您拿杯水来。”

“不必！你…”

一大口热水被灌进他的喉咙，温暖了他的胃。

“柯里昂阁下，根据我的猜测，您准是模模糊糊地感觉到了什么，现在急着让我告知您真相。哎，可要是您感觉错了呢？”

“不可能。”他强打精神不让自己睡过去。“你…你策划好了一切。”

“我也很想，但恐怕我并没有这个能耐。”

“没有这个能耐？你已经把哈里森和我玩弄于鼓掌之中了。”

“您的这个结论很有意思…虽然我并不表示赞同，但还是想听听您的想法。”

“阿尔·内里正被你关在警局里审问。”

“不错。”

“是你故意向他透露消息，叫他来这里救我。”

“不错。”

“可你们是怎么认识的？他怎么相信了你？”

“您要开始审问我了吗？”

“呵，你把我绑在床上，蒙着眼睛，是谁想审问谁？”他突然醒悟了什么。“等等……盖尔和保罗，也是你安排的？”

“很抱歉告诉您，您猜错了。他俩是雷德尔先生为了拍您的照片而安排的…至于后来发生的事，我想还是归因于您的个人魅力吧！”罗杰笑了笑，看着面前赤身裸体的迈克尔。“之所以用相同的手法，是因为要借用一点点心理学。…您要不猜猜别的？”

“我每一次和哈里森见面时你都在。”

“不错，我挺喜欢扮成酒店经理啦、服务员啦、保镖啦……也好关照雷德尔先生。”

“你和他形影不离，就更容易搜集证据来搞垮他…还有我。”迈克尔顿了顿。“你手上有三种照片：他的，我的，他和我的。”

“不错，最后一种今天才拿到。”

“……罗杰。你是个孤儿，哈里森收养了你。你却要置他于死地。”

“不错。柯里昂阁下，您要弄明白…我不是为了道德而活着的，我想真正地做点事情。为此牺牲我的父亲、我的恩人又算得了什么呢？可您做不到，我清楚，我也尊重您的选择。”

“看来你打算和我联手扳倒哈里森。”

“不错。我知道您一定愿意。”

我没办法说不，他手上有太多筹码……但我知道这种人必定会把柯里昂家族拖入深渊。

“哦，天哪，天哪！”罗杰突然惊呼起来。“我这个傻瓜，我让您害怕我了！不，不，柯里昂阁下，我不会像牺牲雷德尔先生一样牺牲您，还有您的大家族，我不是您所想象的那样。”

“给我一个理由。”

“因为我需要您，一直需要。您要在黑道为我打探风声，淌些白道根本沾不得的污水——作为回报，我会处处照顾柯里昂家，我会为您在政界撑起保护伞。”

迈克尔思索了一会儿。“合作愉快。”他说。

“您真好！”罗杰快乐地说道，他的声音听来十分清脆、真诚。

“可还有一点……”

“他们喜欢这个——有些政客，当然不是全部——他们当然可以找到比您更好的，但却找不到比您更有权势的。唯有权力才是权力的宠儿，您知道。”

“……我知道。”

“您是个聪明人，柯里昂阁下。我想您也知道该怎么办了。“

“我知道。”

太浩湖畔的一家度假旅馆。雨打漪澜，树影婆娑。

阿尔站在门边，罗可在走廊上巡视。  
“等他出来就杀了他。”他们将教父的命令谨记在心。

房间内传来粗哑的叫嚣声。

“柯里昂阁下，您刚刚不是说我不行吗？说啊！”

迈克尔的眼睛被情欲熏染得逐渐失神，他的嗓音也像在蜂蜜里浸透了似的。

“你本来就不行……啊！”

那东西猛地顶到最深。泪水濡湿了迈克尔的长睫毛，更有一双手揉捏着他的胸部，玩弄着他的乳头，把不知是谁的体液送入他的嘴——以前他们叫他“聪明的迈克尔”“小迈奇”，现在他们叫他“柯里昂阁下”“教父”……

他不相信命数。只有位格对他来说才不是无稽之谈。

尾声

他们可以在他那里买到一切：用牙齿啃咬他的乳头的权力、让他用手和口去满足几根陌生的阴茎的权力、嘲讽似地喊他“柯里昂阁下”同时狠狠地侵犯进他张开的大腿的权力……甚至可以当着他亲信的面命令他在那饱胀的硬物之上缓缓坐下，被顶弄得呜咽出声（这代价自然比其他高昂得多）。等生意结束后，他会轻声感谢，捏捏客人的双手，吻吻客人的脸颊——他们买到了一切。没人要他的真真假假，而要他的爱欲与赴死，要他极点时的温度。

永不餍足的，请务必再来。他们喜欢他被动的样子，却弄不清楚主动也始终是被动的。他身上还有什么尚未被时间碾成齑粉？他把自己贱价卖给了谁？  
但无法出售的终归是他的笑容，以及必须远离的父亲的房间。这两样东西珍贵与否也尽取决于一去不复返与否。“再建一个帝国。”他没再和任何人说起这话。

人们会常常说起“他曾是”、“他本该”，三幕剧的高潮理应在他如何从悖逆走向屈从，从正途走向迷途，从阿波罗走向塔尔塔罗斯。西西里民谣不曾飘入咬手指的凝思，多少落霞亦能唤起身不由己的红潮——谁知道呢？他的姓氏就是他的唯意志论。

迈克尔讲究实用。或许比憎恨更实用的是报复，比报复更实用的是吸血。因此他不憎恨他们，更确切地说是“不能”，他轻而易举便将两者混同。人们从那乌黑眸子中看不见喜悲——迈克尔早已把喜悲给抛在身后了，他的爱意里只能切分出无限——无限也近乎于无。

判断力，他擎起的利刃，护卫他的矛。

“你发誓弃绝撒旦吗？”

“我弃绝。”他说。

FIN


End file.
